


Renewal

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Wally planned the perfect Valentine's Day for Artemis, set in a park in Japan under the cherry trees looking at the beautiful flowers. Unfortunately, the Reach happened, so Dick steps in.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Kudos: 4





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – This was written for Wattpad's Japanese Ambassador profile, the goal being to write a story involving cherry blossoms, valentines day, and… well, the last part will provide a bit of spoilers for the fic.

His throat felt dry.

Dick Grayson let his tongue glide over the roof of his mouth to moisten his mouth, so he could manage to speak. One free hand reached up, tugging at his necktie wishing the anxiety would simply melt away. Despite the carefully laid plans, something stood the chance of going wrong. For the sake of Wally and Artemis, things _couldn't_ go wrong.

"Why? Why did you have to go and die?"

"It's not as if I wanted to go and die NW. You know I didn't."

The oldest of Bruce Wayne's wards cleared his throat, his fingers dipping into his pocket for the velvet box. A slip of paper lay next to the box in his pocket with the carefully written instructions. Dick's lips pushed together, attempting to blink back the tears. "First off, I don't want to do this. Second, I'm still currently on hiatus."

"Oh, please tell me that my death isn't going to prevent you coming back to the team?"

"Maybe, just maybe it will."

"Oh…" Wally's voice let out one of those usual sighs. "At least, could you do this for me and Artemis? I had this planned out, long before – well, that happened."

"Yup. I will. After all, you're my best friend. My only friend. Wish I could find what you and Artemis have – had, whatever."

"Give yourself a chance dude."

"This _so_ isn't going to work. I'm _so_ not going to be feeling the aster when this is done."

"It's so going to work, dude."

"I hate you, you know. I really hate you right now, for everything."

At that point, Dick no longer heard Wally's voice, yet he still felt sweaty. Everything, after all, needed to go right, and the young man found his eyes snapping shut, hiding his bright blue eyes from sight. A quick tug and he left his apartment, heading to the Zeta tube in Gotham, quickly flicking his sunglasses over his eyes. The fingers of his one hand crossed behind his back, and he waited, clearing his throat every so often hoping the unsavoriness wouldn't notice him before Artemis got there, but also hoping she would show.

He didn't blame her if she didn't.

"Dick?"

His head darted up, his throat tightening. "Hi, Artemis. Long time no see."

"This is, you know, kind of awkward." The female took a deep breath. "I mean, Valentine's Day, of all days Grayson? I'm still not over Wally, and you…"

"So, you haven't moved on?" Dick took a deep breath. "We should get going. Gotham's not exactly…"

"Grayson…" Artemis let out a sigh. "Didn't I you hear me? I'm not over Wally. I'm not going." The older female turned, only Dick reached out to grab her wrist. "Let go, Grayson, else I'll take off your arm despite the fact we're friends. I appreciate the fact you looked through his stuff despite the fact I couldn't, but…"

"Wait. Listen." Dick took a deep breath, pulling the paper out to read. He felt his throat tighten painfully. His voice began to waver. "He didn't exactly…"

Artemis turned, still slightly irritated. "Grayson…" Her eyes caught sight of the paper. "Wait, what is that?"

"His plan. But…" Dick let go of her wrist. "Artemis, I…" He looked at the ground. "Let me do this? He had this day plan for you, but you're not the only one. You're not the only one…"

The blond-haired Eurasian female leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay. I've honestly missed you, you disappearing off like you did. Everyone misses you."

"Thanks. I'll make it exactly like…" Dick gulped. "Well, except that. Kissing you I mean."

"Okay, Boy Wonder. Let's get this over with."

**~YJ~**

The two friends arrived in Japan near the park via the use of the Zeta tubes. Dick took Artemis' hand, guiding her to the park. A soft scent of cherry blossoms fell from the sky, but a few petals landed in their air. Why Wally picked this place, Dick honestly didn't know, but the instructions were quite specific. Artemis looked around, clearing her voice. "It's…."

"I know it's not exactly your thing, but…" Dick flinched, letting out his breath. "Crap. Anything I say's going to come across as misogynist, but you'll likely tell _them_ once this is gone."

"Dick, just say what Wally wanted you to say. It's his words after all."

"Actually, not his words, but me completely freaking out, because…" A breath escaped his throat. "I'm nervous about messing this up."

"Okay. Just say what you're going to say." Artemis held out her hand, letting a petal fall into her hand.

Dick led her to the spot Wally had picked out, walking at an even place. The two likely looked like tourists, though Artemis seemed at least somewhat in place – or so Dick thought. "So, I know you're a tomboy, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve something pretty, even romantic, right?"

The gravel from the path crunched under his shoes, and he wondered if Artemis would seriously attempt to hurt him. After a few minutes though, she said. "That's okay."

"Okay?" Dick took a deep breath. "I'm glad. I'm very glad. Very much so. I'm so worried this will be a disaster. I mean, this is Wally's plan, but he means well."

"You mean he meant well."

"Yes, that." Dick took a deep breath, taking a deep breath of the cherry blossom air. He could hear the couples around him speaking Japanese, but found himself glad none understood what he said, making him seem less like an idiot. However, what he was going to do could be read by actions and might be taken in the wrong way, particularly since the two _weren't_ a couple. One hand tugged at his collar.

"I'm surprised you found a spot, given everything." Artemis took a deep breath. "It's actually hard to find a spot."

"Alfred came early." Dick sighed. "Sorry." He cleared his throat. "He also planned the foods Wally asked for."

"Let me guess. There was a ton?"

"Yeah."

"And he forgot the fact I'm part Vietnamese and not part Japanese?"

"Uh…" Dick smiled yet felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Yeah, I kind of noticed."

They arrived at the spot and Alfred bowed, letting them sit on the blanket with the rather large picnic. Dick watched couples, friends, and family move about in their own spots. He again tugged at his color but sat down still holding onto Artemis' hand. "So, um…"

"Look. Just relax and enjoy yourself." Artemis let go of his hand and leaned back, enjoying the nice atmosphere of the Japanese park. "This date he planned for Valentine's Day, it's amazing, but you don't need to re-create what he wanted."

Dick flopped onto his back, letting out a sigh. "Yeah. I'm not going to kiss you."

A finger poked him in the cheek as Alfred began to get out the traditional food, but also sake to drink. "So, I'm not your type Grayson." Artemis teased. "Is that why it bothers you?"

"Uh, if you mean you I don't find you pretty and such, no, that's not it. Or an amazing person. Just…" Dick covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to look at the pretty sight. "Kissing you, that would be like kissing my sister."

"You don't have a sister." Artemis let out a deep sigh. "I've never understood the whole kissing of family members thing."

"Gee, thanks…"

"Wait. You mean to tell me…"

"Please don't." Dick sighed, deciding to get on with it as more leaves fell. The situation was already quite embarrassing, and he wasn't feeling the aster at all. One fell on the paper as he pulled out. "So, I'm supposed to read this and give you something." A careful bit of maneuvering moved the box from under the paper slightly. "I'm supposed to say… supposed to…"

Out of the corner of Dick's eye, he saw Artemis tense up. One of her hands reached out to grab his arm. "Stop!"

"But…" Dick took a deep breath, but he turned to look his friend in the eye.

Artemis gently kissed him on the cheek. "Don't. I get the fact…" He could see her dark gray eyes starting to water. "It's really sweet, but I get it. He planned to propose, her under the cherry trees, and there are words that you want to say for him. I don't want…" Artemis took a deep breath. "Can those words be kept between you, me and Wally? The ring as well?"

"Master Richard, I think it's a good idea to do what the young lady asks."

Dick felt his shoulders relax, and he handed her the ring. Artemis opened the velvet box, just as a cherry leaf fell onto the beautiful diamond ring. His bright-blue eyes drifted to the note, swallowing. She suddenly leaned back, closing her eyes. Her voice strained slightly. "It's rather ironic."

"What is?"

"The fact he wanted to propose here. Do you know what the flower means here in Japan?"

Dick opened his mouth but suddenly decided to let Artemis say.

"People think it's just a symbol of romance, but there is just so much more meaning. It's about life, death, and renewal. So, I guess I can move on, maybe just maybe. The fact he wanted to propose…"

"Wants to propose," Dick said his throat tightening. "Uh…"

Artemis eyes snapped open. "You're still dealing with it, aren't you? If you're not ready for me to move on Dick, I won't. I mean, I'd still marry him in a heartbeat anyway, so I'm not ready I guess? Eventually, you'll be able to refer to him in past tense."

"Um, Artemis…" Dick took a deep breath.

"It's okay." The older female pulled him into a hug, making Dick flinch. "I'm your friend but think of you as a sibling as well. The fact Wally's gone, that doesn't mean I am you know. That's what this is about, right?"

"Actually…" Dick's voice lowered. "When I said Wally wants to propose, I _meant_ to use the present tense."

He felt dropped just as Wally's voice broke the silence. "Dude! Seriously!"

"Wally West!"

"Dick, you completely messed it up!"

"I told you we weren't going to fill the aster but did you have to listen to me? No. You didn't."

"Wally West! I am going to kill you! I'm going to kill you for real now!"

Artemis took off as Dick lay on the blanket letting his friends hurried around. Dick let out a sigh. "I am so glad the drinking age in Japan is twenty, and not – well, what it is in America."

Dick sat up and took a drink from Alfred, watching his friends runabout. His sunglasses slid down his nose slightly, revealing his bright blue eyes. Amusingly, Wally found himself unable to use his speed powers. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "How long have you known Master Wally was alive, Master Richard?"

"Since, like, I found him?" Dick continued to drink but felt a headache coming on. "You didn't think I went away and did nothing did you?" Taking a deep breath, he wondered when Artemis would focus on killing him instead. He leaned back and looked up at the cherry blossoms above him, the corners of mouth twisting into a smile. "Life, death, and renewal? Rather ironic after all."


End file.
